


Wild In The Park

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Running, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC thinks of himself as a hunter stalking his prey, but finds his prey has the knack of turning the tables on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild In The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Written for turps33 for guessing my 2006 back-up SESA story.

Feeling proud of his wild side, JC opted not to bother sticking to the proper running trails at the park and instead found himself leaping and bounding through the wooded areas, like a cougar hot on the trail of some tasty prey. He fancied himself as a hunter and thought about what sort of prey he’d be after, if he was indeed chasing after prey. Continuing on his way, JC added an element of stealth to his run: he tried keeping himself hidden by brush and tree. 

Finding himself popping out onto a paved jogging path, JC felt something awkward. Having ran full speed down a sharply sloped embankment then tearing up the other side before finding himself on the path, it seemed he had picked up a stone in his shoe.

* _Not a stone in my shoe,_ * he thought, because what cougar would be wearing shoes while hunting for prey? * _The mighty cougar has picked up a thorn in his paw,_ * he decided, finding that situation much more suitable.

Without a thought that he was in the middle of the jogging path, JC sat down, pulled off his shoe and searched for the stone. When he found it, he smiled and held it up in the sunlight, inspecting it as if it were a nugget of gold. “What a find!” he said aloud, turning the pebble over to inspect the other side. 

It was layered in shades of medium and dark browns, with a lovely blond ribbon running through its center. It wasn’t sharp and broken, but fairly smooth and oblong in shape, nearly an inch by half an inch. “Such a lovely pebble. Beautiful coloring and texture. But in my shoe is not where you belong,” he told the stone firmly. “Since you are so intent on hitching a ride, I shall take you home,” he promised, sliding the stone into his pocket.

It was at that precise moment that something leapt over his head and continued pounding its way down the jogging path. JC’s head snapped up, suddenly alert, and he scrambled to his feet, despite only having one shoe on, the other still laying in the path all useless and looking abandoned. 

Cocking his head slightly, he watched the man who had leapt over him jog away. He wore a Pittsburgh Steelers jersey, which seemed large and baggy, black wristbands and shorts that fell below his knee, a far cry from JC’s own matching jogging suit. The man’s hair was bound into braids bouncing at his shoulder, mildly constrained by a black and white bandana which kept them pulled away from his face.

“Turn, damn you,” JC pleaded, muttering much too softly for the man to hear.

As if a forest imp decided to grant his wish, the man turned his head for a moment, long enough to flash a smile at JC. A glint of silver told JC the man wore braces. He was interested in pursuing his quarry, but was still hobbling about with only one shoe on. “And so the spry antelope eludes capture for today, and the mighty cat goes home with a hunger in his belly,” JC announced dramatically.

***

One week later JC prowled the same park. This week he felt himself clever, sticking to the paved jogging path in hopes that his quarry was an animal of habit. For hours JC jogged back and forth on the same short strip of the path where he had seen the man before. Thinking the stone he had picked up the week before may bring him luck, he carried it in his pocket, occasionally reaching in his hand to finger the stone’s smoothness.

Later in the morning, he found himself sitting on a bench. It wasn’t long before he stretched out his length across the bench. * _The mighty cat shall soak in the sun’s pleasant rays,_ * JC thought with a yawn as he closed his eyes, relaxing in a warm sunbath. 

A gentle kiss upon his forehead woke him from his slumber. As his eyes blinked open, he recognized the man from the previous week. Still bound by the uncoordinated moves of a body just awoken from slumber, JC attempted to grasp the man, who only laughed and darted out of JC’s reach. 

The man did not travel far though, and continued to look back at JC, while an amused smile played across his lips. JC lunged after him only to find that his shoelaces had been tied to the bench’s armrest, causing him to flail and half fall to the ground. Looking up he saw his quarry laugh once more before turning and jogging away.

“That is no antelope,” JC decided. “It is a woodland imp with its mind set to mischief!”

Like a big cat licking its wounds, JC managed to free himself and headed home to plot his next attempt to meet the elusive man.

***

The third week found JC trekking to the park in an off and on drizzling rain, hoping it wouldn’t keep the dark haired man away. “He seems like the tough sort. I can’t see a little rain stopping him from his run,” JC assured himself.

There weren’t many joggers out, but JC was determined to wait for the man. Taking several minutes to scout the terrain, JC located an outcropping of rocks which overlooked the jogging trail. This time he was more prepared, having brought a thermos of coffee and a pair of binoculars. Settling into his spot, he poured out his first cup of coffee, nearly entranced with the steam that danced in the light wind that accompanied the grey day. Using both hands on his cup helped to ward off the chill.

It was hours later that he decided he’d had enough and he rose to his feet, stretching his arms up to the sky until he felt his spine pop. Still, he smiled. He enjoyed spending the days outside in the clean air, watching the birds and small animals going about their daily business of finding food. 

Standing atop his rock, he put his hands on his hips, as if he were King of the park surveying his lands. That was when he felt two arms slip around his waist and he found himself suddenly dropped to the ground with a thud. Flailing like a wild animal, he struggled against the arms that held him, but soon found that whatever had him had also wrapped its legs around him, greatly limiting his movement. 

When he stopped struggling, he lay still and panting. “What is it you want?” he asked.

“The question is, what is it that you want? I will let you go if you answer truthfully.”

“And if I don’t answer truthfully, you will grapple with me all day long? Not much incentive if I enjoy a good grapple.”

A hand cupped and caressed his cheek and the weight of the other’s body was soon off of his own. Rolling over, JC looked up to see the face of the man he had been pursuing. 

“Why do you stalk me?” the stranger asked.

“Just a game. I thought you were. Interesting. How did you find me anyway?”

“You’re sitting up here in a bright yellow rain slicker. Really, it wasn’t too difficult. I saw you from a mile away. I’ve been sitting behind you for an hour at least. Watching you.”

“Watching me, watching for you. Ah, the hunter becomes the hunted. The game gets more interesting.”

Approaching quickly, the dark haired man pinned JC to the ground, licking across his neck and cheek. “Perhaps it is not that we are hunter and game, but two of a kind in search of kindred spirits. Mates.”

JC felt the man grinding their cocks together with controlled rolling thrusts, causing him to release a long salacious moan. * _How did I not recognize my own kind?_ * wondered JC. “It is the mating season I suppose. And I still say, that makes the game more interesting.” 

“And again, I ask, what is it that you want?”

“To start, I’d like your name.”

“Do you not have one of your own?”

“I fear you may be forest sprite and not my own kind after all.”

“Chris.”

“Chris, may I buy you lunch or something?”

“How about if you buy me lunch, then I’ll take you home for a little _something_ later.” 

~~~End~~~  
01/01/2007


End file.
